


a coin into the sea

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they get a day off; Changmin likes the mornings best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a coin into the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary request 3, for [](http://wmelon-kaiye.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wmelon-kaiye.livejournal.com/)**wmelon_kaiye** \- Jaemin-centric OT5, ribbons, rare, rumble. Title from 'The Night Starts Here' by Stars.

Changmin wakes up to late-morning light filtering through the gaps in the curtains and striking bold ribbons across the floor. Through the wall, he can hear the warm rumble of Yunho's voice, answered by Junsu's laugh. Across the room, Yoochun's still snoring lightly, curled around a pillow. Changmin lies there for a while, feeling warm and content and lazy, his thoughts wandering as he enjoys the rare moment of peace. He can't tell exactly how much later it is when the door opens a crack and Jaejoong's head pokes through, followed by the rest of him.

"Oh, you're awake," Jaejoong says quietly, crosses the room to sit on the edge of Changmin's bed. "I made breakfast, but I think Yunho and Junsu might have killed it by now."

Changmin gives Jaejoong a sceptical look. Jaejoong stays straight-faced for a moment, then gives a little gurgle of laughter and slides down to lay his head on the pillow next to Changmin's. "Yeah, okay, I hid some for you and Yoochun," Jaejoong whispers, like it's a secret that could destroy the world.

"I love you, hyung," Changmin says in his most serious voice, feeling his eyes crinkle at the corners.

"You can prove it by doing the washing up," Jaejoong replies, pecks Changmin on the nose and gets to his feet again, tugging the blankets off Changmin as he goes. "Come on," he says, and then, just as he disappears into the hall, "and bring the lazy one with you," with a careless wave in Yoochun's direction.

Yoochun cracks an eye open to look at Changmin, shrugs elaborately, 'It was worth a try,' conveyed more eloquently than any words could. Changmin starts laughing and doesn't stop until they're sitting at the table, Yunho and Junsu eyeing them like they're both insane.


End file.
